Unconditionally
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: Rachel will always be there for Nico. Why? Because she loves him unconditionally. Warning*spoilers from the House of Hades* *oneshot* Read and Review


**Unconditionally**

**Rachel will always be there for Nico. Why? Because she loves his unconditionally. Warning*spoilers from the House of Hades***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Unconditionally by Katy Perry.**

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

"Nico, it's ok, I promise." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said staring at the angry boy in front of her. "It's just who you are." She said and the boy glared at her.

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

"You don't know anything about who I am!" Nico told her and Rachel pursed her lips. Rachel had known from the moment she met Nico Di Angelo. It wasn't anything he did or said it was the _look_ he had when he talked to him- Percy. It was the same look that _she_ and Annabeth had given him. Hell Calypso had probably given him that look at one point. The three at him had all looked at him the same way,but Annabeth got the guy. Calypso got Leo while Rachel and Nico got no one. "Nico it's ok." She tried again and Nico shook his head.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

"No, you don't understand." He told her, "No one does." He said softly and Rachel sighed. "You're right I don't understand, but I'll try too for you." Nico looked up at her for a moment his expression unreadable as she stared at him before continuing. "Nico none of us are going to see you any differently."

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

"Nico you don't have to be ashamed of who you are, they way you were born." She said and he rolled his eyes at her. "Bianca was the only person who accepted me for who I am and now she's dead." He told her bitterly. "People treat me differently enough, but they'd treat me worse if they knew. You're the oracle you _should _know that." He spat and Rachel didn't respond.

_Come just as you are to me_

"Nico..." She said taking a step towards him and he stepped back. "Don't tell me what to do, do give me those cheesy slogans they say on tv." He said and Rachel shook his head, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "I'm not I'm just going to tell you this."

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

"Nico being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, it's who you are and anyone who doesn't like it come talk to me cause Im gonna kick their ass with my blue plastic hairbrush." She told him and she saw a hint of a smile on his face. "How do you know?" He asked and Rachel frowned "Know what?" She asked. "How do you know that everything is gonna be alright?"

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through this storm I would_

_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

"I'd be lying if I said there won't be bad days. That there aren't people who won't accept you," she began pausing for a moment "but I can tell you that there are people who will accept you- me included. We are going to be for you- through the bad and good days until the day when everyone can accept you for who you are- that fucking badass person you are." She tells him and Nico smirks a little "I don't think it's as badass as hitting Kronos in the eye with a hairbrush." He jokes and she smiles at him.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Rachel takes a step back and smiles at him which he returns though somewhat puzzled. "Why are you doing this?" He asks and Rachel shrugs. "Because I care Di Angelo." she tells him and he does something strange.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

He hugs her.

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

It's weird having him hug her to Rachel Nico didn't seem like the type to hug people, but she hugs back just a fiercely. They stand there for a moment embracing. "Don't worry I'm not going to force you to come out that would be cruel so until that day you do decide to come out we can be lonely together or something." She whispers in his ear and he seems to hug her tighter. "Can't breathe." She gasps and he lets her go.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

"So what now, be lonely together?" He asks and Rachel shrugs "We could get PinkBerry." She suggests and Nico furrows his eyebrows. "Rachel I'm not that gay." He jokes and she laughs. "But there is no way in hell I'm going to PinkBerry which is really stereotypical of you to suggest it." He tells her and Rachel rolls her eyes. "Fine." she concedes and Nico smirks. "How about we go see a movie?" She suggests and Nico nods. "As long as there's action in it I'm good, I'm not watching a chick flick." Rachel laughs rolling her eyes once again. "Whatever Di Angelo."

**AN: I hope you like this and I hope that this line- **"Rachel I'm not that gay." **Doesn't offend anyone I just don't think that Nico would actually do any of those things he doesn't seem like the type. So I hope you like this and don't forget to review. Bye :)**


End file.
